Faretha Glaiveshriek
= = = Quick Overview = *'Full Name:' Faretha Glaiveshriek. *'Nickname(s):' Ferry; *'Race:' Night Elf. *'Age:' 10,074 years old. *'Birthplace:' Suramar. *'Class:' Sentinel Huntress; Rogue. *'Title(s): '''Glaive-master; Huntress; Rogue. *'Profession(s):' Skinning, leatherworking. *'Guild:' N/A. =Background= '«War of the Ancients» Faretha was born over 10,000 years ago, a little before the War of the Ancients occurred, in the former great city of Suramar. With the delayed leisure of education, she eventually grew to an acceptable age, where she would join up with the casual militia, one that came before the well-known Sentinels. Before the colossal war came into the scene, she trained mildly in the martial arts and fighting tactics common to the warriors of the time. It took her several years to grasp a firm knowledge on combat, though her skills were soon put to the test with the war. Suramar soon became a battleground once the War of the Ancients began. Faretha, with her less-than-adept skills in combat, would be sucked up into the newly formed kaldorei resistance, fighting alongside several significant figures, though she never had hardly any direct contact with the future leaders or destroyers. The completely unexpected attack frightened Faretha, and most of the kaldorei’s population. The night elf hardly even harnessed her abilities in the field of combat, and was slapped right on the face with the surprise attack directed by the Burning Legion. Inflicted with the initial hate for those foreign invaders, she quickly began doing her part within the resistance. Her fighting skills were mainly based on either blades, or glaives. Her mother seemed to be quite adept with the latter, and during the early beginnings of the war, the two would train intensely in hopes of preparing for when their time comes. During that period, Faretha and her mother grew quite close, closer than their relationship before. Before the war, they were quite distant, as her mother seemed to picture Faretha as a sacred sister in the Sisterhood of Elune. By no means did Faretha deny her speculated future in such a group, but her personal preference was outside of the temple. A handful of weeks have passed since the start of the war. Her family already retreated from the capital city of Suramar, believing that it will soon fall to its end. They wouldn’t have liked to fallen with it. The severe training was put to a halt once their small encampment was found by other kaldorei resistance fighters. Although Faretha already confirmed that she would fight bravely for the honor of her kin, she has yet to do so, having been training since she was first offered to help the resistance. Now they needed her. Her skills with a glaive were much improved from when she first started, and along with her mother, they began to fight alongside those who they would soon began to care more about. The group of the resistance grew close, and they slayed multiple demons within the nearby patches of trees, which soon became nothing but ash as the demons struck upon the land with fire. During an instance of a scouting trip with several other companions, Faretha stumbled upon a ravage group of demons, consisting of numerous fel hounds, and a terrorfiend, who were all patrolling a single road. During their walk, they gorged the surrounding grass in flames, and also destroyed large, ancient trees. One of the scouts felt headstrong, and she equipped her glaive. As insisting as Faretha was, her suggestions were ignored by the scout, whom believed that they could kill the patrolling group. Struck by the impulse, having originated from hate and rage, she descended down the hill, charging at the demons. As agile and experienced as she was, she was no match for the demons on her own. The hounds picked up her scent before she even passed the hill completely. And so the hounds returned the charge with their own, glaring their deformed and abnormally sharp fangs. The single elf stood no chance, and so she was given a cruel death for her ignorant folly. The remaining scouts looked away as the girl was torn and eaten away by the hounds. The more intelligent Terrorfiend made the assumption that a single scout was all that was around in the area, so the other scouts departed freely and without a second though. Faretha followed. When the group returned to an encampment, Glaiveshriek met the famous Lord Ravencrest, who lead the resistance at the time, where she was formally given a simple pendant for her efforts in the war. Glaiveshriek’s luck in the field was not all that mighty. There were moments where she believed that she was bound to meet her doom within seconds. One of the most frightening experiences for the woman was on the outskirts of Suramar. She and a large amount of kaldorei resistance fighters gathered up and turned back to their home, believing they should offer the great city all the reinforcements they could gather. The first fight to enter the city was rough. She was temporarily separated from the group, having volunteered to keep watch from up above an ancient tree, yet defiled by the evil known as the Burning Legion. She stayed within the tree for several hours as the other warriors fought what was already in the city. Dragons by then have also joined in on the fight, which actually hurt Faretha. For a moment in time, she was awestruck as she gazed at a wondrous red dragon . . . that right after, tore a winged demon’s head off of its shoulders. The distraction was enough, and had a horrible timing. From behind the combating night elves, a group of Legions surrounded them. Among the resisting fighters was her mother. She realized her grave mistake, and the combatants lost severely to the surprise attack. The Legion began to defile the ground around the back entrance, where numerous bodies of the lovely kaldorei rested. Some had a placid gaze on their dead faces, as if they were content enough to fight for their people. Her mother wasn’t one of them. The tree in which Glaiveshriek scouted on was caught, and a flame quickly swallowed the wooden trunk. She leaped off the tall tree, and was forced to roll forward to spread the force of the drop throughout her body. If she had landed on her feet, they would have shattered, and she would’ve been a shriek to be silenced for the Burning Legion. She whistled, knowing it would catch the demons’ attention, but it was a risk she had to take. Her saber emerged from deep in the woods and she mounted it. With the tears in her eyes and frustration in her heart, it was difficult enough to guide the saber, and so the noble beast took her to safety. And so, her faith and alliance to the resistance proved a great decision, as she was saved multiple times from acquired friends during the War. Unfortunately, the same cannot be said for her mother, who passed away during an attack by the Burning Legion. ''«Descending Through the Breeze»'' Glaiveshriek’s discontent with the Highborne enflamed when they eventually caused the entire shattering of the world as she knew it. Her growing dislike for the magic-wielding kaldorei ceased when they were given a taste of their own medicine. She could hardly complain when she learned that they were dragged underneath the surface of the water, and transformed into hideous beings called the naga. She thanked Elune for not being one of those forsaken naga. She settled into the new changes with time, and her new home became Nordrassil, the newly-planted World Tree. She joined the new faction of warriors for the kaldorei known as the Sentinels two thousand years later. Throughout her time as one, she proved as a great combatant on the field, with a long resume of battles and experiences on the field. Her adept skills with a glaive proved great as well, and she assumed the role of the huntress within several decades in the army, formerly consisting of only female night elves. Her saber at the time was of a pale, misty-white hue, and she adorned it with great taste. The saddle on which she traveled on was decorated with fantastic gems and inscriptions of her tales, acting as a simple reminder of Glaiveshrike’s past encounters. Encounters she would never want to forget. Encounters that affected her in a way that she herself had little clue of how greatly they impacted her. From her original soft-spoken demeanor as a child, to a battle-hardened veteran. Through the tough experiences and obstacles she endured, she transformed into something she never believed she would have become when she was younger, before the war. ''«The Ashenvale Assault»'' Lead by the famous Shandris, General of the Sentinel Army, she was part of the reinforcements for the warriors in Ashenvale. After the summit with several Alliance leaders, Glaiveshriek’s cell was informed about the sudden attacks by the Horde. They quickly formed up and settled for several hours in a ship, accompanied with several other armies, including Stormwind and the recently added Gilnean worgen. The vicious creatures proved to be a complete upper hand against the Horde, and Faretha couldn’t deny their company, especially after what had happened during the assault. She isolated herself from the rest of the world, up until the second cataclysmic event. Though this time, it was caused by a dragon aspect, rather than her own brethren. Her training as a Sentinel continued, and she also continued her duties as a warrior, having taken part in the latest battle against the Horde. The Ashenvale Assault. Faretha was one of the first to arrive at Ashenvale. She rode her trusted saber throughout the thick forest until she arrived at the encampment. The strong Haldrissa Woodshaper greeted the new arrival with nothing but absolute joy and hope then continued to brief them on what was to happen. They came up with a battle plan to take back the fallen Silverwing. It was evident that she had suffered a loss, as one of her eyes was damaged and she had developed a blind spot because of it. Haldrissa then retreated to rest from all her wounds, and the Sentinel Captain at the time, Denea, led the group of soldiers that Faretha was part of. With the help of the other Alliance supporters, they drove the Horde out of the hotspot of Silverwing and pushed them back. Faretha stayed back during a few battles, tending to the wounded, including Haldrissa. Her intent on such could be thought to be ill-minded, as she had the thought of befriending those high-ranking, as if she expected them to be bias towards her and award her with something of a kind. Her time with the commander was cut short with an invading stampede of the Horde’s new weapon, the magnataur. Haldrissa would fight eagerly against her new foes, and then continued onto Garrosh Hellscream, where she was then later declared to have been killed during the field of battle. And so she lost a friend she hardly knew. ''«Currently»'' Glaiveshriek has continued to serve the Sentinels as a warrior, and she has continued to fight on their behalf, especially against the Horde, who she has grown to have an extremely high degree of . . . distaste for. = Persona = ''«Appearance»'' The kaldorei’s stature is proud and confident. Her legs carry her to the height of seven feet and one inch, passing the typical minimum of a kaldorei just by an inch. Her body has a very pale-pinkish hue to it, sporting only one of the many colors of the kaldorei. The typical weight of a daughter of the moon is carried on by her as well, weighing roughly 220 pounds for her nimble, though normally strong physique. The night elf’s eyes are by no means special, having the same white glow to them as most others due. She lacks the amber trait that used to be assumed to be a foreshadowing of one’s future destiny. Her figure is quite powerful and fit as any sentinel’s form would be after at least several years of training. By no means does she have a complete warrior’s body as a human counterpart would have, meaning bulging muscles, as if she were a male. No, rather, she contains the graceful and lithe attribute a kaldorei would have. Pale white hair seems to be a trait passed down from both her parents, who also sported the same shade. However, unlike her mother, Glaiveshriek’s hair is somewhat short, and always tied into a ponytail, unless she happens to have to wear a helmet. The ponytail allows her easier movement on the field, though there’s still risk of her hair being used against her, as it has been in the past . . . though only by her playful friends. A black leather band is what keeps her hair in a ponytail, and the hair itself glimmers joyfully against any source of light, though it prefers the moonlight more than the rest. Her face is by no means a beautiful sight to behold anymore. It might have been in the past, but throughout the millennia, she’s gained various scars from her up-close battles against past foes. Still, behind those defiling scars, lies a face of simple wisdom and modesty. A long, pink and shiny scar runs down vertically along her left cheek. A similar scar, though diagonal, rests along the corner of her left eye and further up to her eyebrow. Luckily, from that previous battle, her eye itself was unharmed, leaving her sight almost as it was before. Her long ears, a trademark for the elves, have a visibly deformity to them as well. The very tip of the right ear has been severed off. Her ear continues to stay erect behind her head, but unfortunately, is no longer . . . pointy. Thankfully, large parts of her scars have been covered by signature markings given to her as an introductory gift from the Sentinels. The dark purple covers have shaded her scars, even those that have occurred after the painting, hiding their hideous inscriptions with the permanent tone. The lack of immortality has been catching up with the woman. Faint lines in her skin have been increasing with her age, being quite ancient compared to most other kaldorei on the land. Her loud, commanding voice was developed throughout the battles she took part in. Yelling at her comrades and ordering out commands as a Sentinel built her voice and morphed her fragile, soft voice into what it is now. Unlike her surname suggests, the voice that emits from her mouth isn’t a ear-splitting shriek. There is a hint of kindness in each sentence she speaks, as if she were a worried mother. ''«Personality»''''' Stern and noble are two attributes to Glaiveshriek’s personality. Never has she let anyone down purposely, but she certainly has let down numerous with her mistakes. Her demeanor was also dubious and cautious wherever she went, and although she might seem placid, she tends to easily get distracted. The fault in her cautious personality is that she could be fooled and baited out easily. Her easy-to-be-distracted behavior is a result of her vigilant eyes, always worried that something might happen. The cause of such a guarded and protected life dates back to her earlier years. The War of the Ancients. Such a war was an utter destruction simply out of surprise. No one had speculated that such demons would invade Azeroth, and that War resulted in many of her loved ones’ deaths, and even a dramatic change in her personality. Her urge for leadership is easily recognizable; unlike it was when she was in her early first century. If she’s tempted, she personally devotes herself to keeping placid and calm in hopes of avoiding any physical confrontation. Fights against her own allies are something she absolutely despises. Even more when she witnesses others do it. Faretha’s modesty is great. She wouldn’t see herself as a failure, but she wouldn’t see herself as a hero either. Her attitude to the other races is similar, as she doesn’t believe the kaldorei are the superior race, but rather, all the races are equals, with the exception of the Horde. The Horde are just monstrosities to be defeated in any way possible. = Skills & Abilities = With all of the years Glaiveshriek has had with glaives, she might be considered an expert on them. Her fluid movement with each strike by a glaive has proven so, Her thin body has also allowed her to be quick on her toes, and speedy with each attack. She doesn't enjoy the weight of plate armor, nor does she like using both hands for a single blade. Her next weapon of choice would be a blade, but only one that belongs to a sword or a dagger. The latter is the preferred choice between the two. It's evident that the girl has leadership qualities, as previously stated. Her superior knowledge throughout the millenia have proven to be extremely useful, especially those about war tactics and strategies. Her knowledge on a creature's anatomy is somewhat superior than a typical being. Her main focus would be on the creatures of the Horde, leaving her more clueless on those of her same type. Her fighting tactics are planned ahead of time, usually trying to capture the best set of attacks and strikes to defeat an enemy. Armory Page Category:Alliance Category:Night Elf Category:Rogue Category:Sentinel Category:Female